


The Fall of Prince Charming

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Armor, Bad Ending, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Dark Magic, Deception, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Heroes to Villains, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Loss of Control, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, MILFs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soul Selling, Soul Sex, Swords & Sorcery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: A champion of good clashes against the forces of evil.American Horror Story: Coven Medieval Fantasy Dark AUKyle Spencer x Fiona Goode
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Kyle Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Fall of Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [thesupremegrinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/gifts).



The prince barged through the chamber's solid oak doors, hefty wood splinters flying into the jugular of a nearby goblin, its foul blood spewing onto the floor in ridiculous geysers. His perfect blond hair caught the fire light just right as he twirled his sword excessively behind his back, before bringing it down on another goblin's head, splitting it like a coconut.

"Stand aside heretics! I, Prince Kyle Spencer, have come with tidings of JUSTICE!" he bellowed triumphantly, assuming a heroic stance as he propped his boot against a goblin's corpse. In the fire lit marble chamber, he spotted three ugly witches. Why was it always three? Behind them, lay his prize, the Princess Grace. He could barely see her through the white shroud that fluttered around her bed, which was saturated with pure, holy light, highlighting her as if on a pedestal.

He lunged at the witches, who snarled in fright at the mass of plate armor that decapitated them all in a ballet of steel. He spared them no second thoughts as he continued past their crumpled bodies, not breaking his stride. "Thou hateful, withered hags...no more! I have come for you my heart's desire! Rejoice!" He sheathed his sword, shaking his magnificent hair so it billowed just right before he pulled back the gossamer curtain to his Princess.

She looked angelic in her silken, white dress, replete with translucent lace, hinting at her nubile form. Her milky cleavage rose and fell to her soft breathing, as she stirred in her sleep. "Oh, my sweet prince," she said gently, her voice more alluring than he expected, "I'm afraid the princess you're looking for-"

"Is in another castle?" he interrupted, blinking his eyes as he realized her voice had dulled him. "Impossible! My map, my quest, CLEARLY states that my love awaits me here! X marks the spot!" his voice imperious and elegant as he shook the map at her, expecting his gesture would suddenly remedy the situation.

She grinned evilly at him. Something wasn't right. "Oh, she awaits you alright...on the floor." her voice had become more sinister, yet seductive. "Along with her mother and sister!" she cackled maliciously as Kyle Spencer turned around in horror, seeing the headless forms of his bride to be and her royal family.

He shook his head, holding back tears as he unsheathed his weapon once more. "I should've known...it was too easy! You will be brought to justice Grace, or should I say, Fiona Goode!" He loathed to hit women, and loathed even more to kill them, his chivalric teachings always telling him to extend them every mercy, but he had no mercy left, not for this foul harlot.

Suddenly a heavy, intoxicating mist blew into the room, the candle light turning red as the bed sheets and curtains morphed into satiny black covers, with skulls topping the bed posts. Tendrils of fog snaked up from Fiona's feet, slithering around her shapely legs as her plain white dress shifted into an ebony sorceress outfit, with two blackened demonic claws barely holding back her lavish breasts, her pale orbs contrasting exquisitely against the dark dress. Her blonde hair had shimmered into a head of lustrous, black tresses, reaching down to tantalize the swell of her perfectly round ass.

She peered into him with her enchanting, violet eyes, inviting the prince to surrender to her curvy and glistening body, enticing him as she squeezed the ripe mounds of her breasts. Kyle quickly found his remorse for murdering his in-laws fading the more he looked upon her supple form, but then remembered she was evil and would pay for this treachery.

"I will see you dead, witch!" he roared, brandishing his sword as he swung to cleave his foe in twain. He did not complete his swing. Impossibly, she held his sword hand back, a purple glow coruscating around her hand. Black magic of course. Putting a finger underneath his chin, she drew him closer in.

He gasped, raspy breaths escaping his throat as he struggled to not look down into the rising valley of her ivory cleavage. She played her finger down his breastplate, unclasping it as she turned his sword to dust.

"Why do you fight me?" she breathed into his ear. "Do you not desire this? Am I not beautiful?"

"You're evil." he coughed, averting his eyes from her luscious lips. "And I fight you because you're evil, and I'm good. It is in your nature to fall."

"My nature to...fall? Oh no sweet prince..." she ran her fingers through his hair, pressing her breasts to his chest. "It is not I who falls today..."

Her nimble fingers caressed his cock, her long black nails teasing his nerves, igniting indecent passion within his loins. Dark magic flowed from her hand, engorging his manhood intolerably. He moaned as his legs gave out, his face sinking in to her soft cleavage.

He longed to feel more of her touch, but loathed it at the same time, as she continued stroking his cock. Kyle desperately wanted to pull his head away from the impossible softness of her chest and throw her out the window, a course of action which seemed to be fading rapidly, even as her breathy voice flowed into his ear.

"Shhh..." she said, her voice tingling his skin, as she felt his arms sluggishly struggle against her. "You don't really want to escape from this, do you?" she sighed, breathing out violet hued fumes that clouded into Kyle's waiting mouth.

More foul sorcery! Kyle was swarmed with hedonistic lust, flooded with visions of burning villages, writhing lusty maidens, and Fiona in a vibrant palace, accompanied with evil looking children, who all looked strangely familiar...the vision was suddenly and violently sucked into the shape of a colossal warrior, before he came back to reality. He didn't know what to make of it, only that it turned him on, much to his shame.

He felt hot inside, and noticed sweat beading down his chest, his body straining underneath her magic as he became lost in her beauty, and found himself levitating across her bed. The soft cushions yielded to his heavy frame, the satin sensually soft as royal perfumes and incense teased his senses.

He looked into her entrancing violet eyes as she crawled on top of him, and screamed inside as he felt his self control burn away. She lowered herself slowly onto his bare chest, before kissing him deeply. The two made lewd sucking sounds as her dewy lips devoured his mouth, her black tongue tangling with his, as she poisoned his mind with unnatural, sinful lust. He groaned as he felt himself slip away, bombarded by the unbearable pleasure of feeling her soft flesh writhe on top of him.

Her outfit rippled as the claws covering her large breasts shifted into her gown, her round, pale tits bouncing free with inhuman perfection. Kyle quickly cupped her globes with his manly hands, delighting in their softness as they yielded to his squeezing fingers. Her very skin was intoxicating, seemingly moist and shining with some sort of aphrodisiac fragrance, urging him to squeeze and suck every bit of her. He wanted nothing more than to ravish the sorceress as she undulated her smooth stomach like a dancer, her belly chain shifting erotically with her fluid movements. She moaned as she ground her hips down on his crotch, quickly growing wet.

"You want this don't you? You want to fuck me?"

"Yes!" his voice was frayed and hoarse with lust, his virtues all but gone.

"You will be my slave, forever...unnngh...so good...." she moaned, as he maintained his desperate grip on her massive breasts. "You will enshrine your seed within my flesh, over and over, until our lineage rules the kingdom!"

"As you wish, my lady." he submitted, at peace with his impending damnation.

She smiled wickedly, rejoicing in his surrender, not that it would have mattered, she would have taken him anyway. Slowly she mounted him, his hard cock delicately parting her glistening folds as she finally impaled herself on him. Both moaned in ecstasy.

He was lost and loved it, feeling her love juices seep into his system, already turning him away from righteousness. Her wide hips worked him over at a quickening pace, her suctioning pussy clamming up around his rod like a second mouth, making squelching noises as his cock thrust back and forth.

As she rocked back and forth on his cock, Fiona smirked as she felt him jutting up to meet her, now a willing participant in his enslavement. She noticed some of his radiant blond hair was beginning to darken, and the cross around his neck started to crack. Wonderful. She sighed as she thought to consummate his corruption by bring his head up to her heaving breasts, her nipples already leaking hot, liquid damnation.

Kyle felt her hands grip his head, trying to pull him forward to her breasts. The last dim ray of light within his soul cried out, urging him to resist, leaving him the impression there was no turning back if he could not beat her here. The old Kyle flashed through for a moment, his eyes widening in righteous fury, as he wriggled in her soft embrace listlessly, having the will to fight, but no longer the body.

Fiona quickly remedied his protests, blowing him a floating kiss, a cloudy lavender sigil settling over his body as she did so. And just like that, Kyle's eyes glazed over once more as he stared into her perfect breasts, his soul becoming drunk with lust, eager to lose itself as his conscience howled in terror. She had a predatory glint in her eyes as she slowly pressed his head closer and closer to her breasts with fatal inevitability, eager to join him to her milky soft flesh, enslaving him forever.

"Drink from me my prince, seal your fate!" she moaned as she smothered his face into the smooth porcelain swell of her chest. She felt him suckle from her, and she came as she saw his skin pulsate and grow paler from the sheer amount of darkness being pumped into him. "Yessss...drink it all in!" she cried, incredibly turned on as she ruined something noble and pure.

Kyle had thought he had gone to paradise as he rested his head in the valley of her massive breasts, hearing her raging heartbeat as he gulped down the strangely addictive and scalding hot substance that filled his mind with bliss, heavenly submission and swelled his cock with evermore arousal. His tongue immediately deadened from the blistering concoction and he felt his throat burn, yet was compelled to drink more, as much as he could, as he tried to force more of her hefty pale globe into his mouth.

She mewled softly as she trapped his head into her vast, quaking bosom, running her graceful hand through his now brittle hair as her breasts pulsated, pouring her "love" into her prey. Her thick bottom ground on him slowly and deliberately, before rising off his shaft and then impaling herself again and again with slow, languid and delectable pumping motions.

She gave him a kiss on his forehead, before picking up the pace, clenching her silken vaginal walls against his erection, sliding against him with perfect tightness, the new sensations causing him to emit a muffled moan within her creamy bust.

Kyle felt warm, gentle tugging motions around his cock as she rode him, her smothering pussy eager for his seed...and his soul. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on as he stimulated her even further, noticing how his skin was growing more clammy as his body buckled underneath her infectious evil. He wriggled helplessly in her embrace, only too happy to have her bring him closer into oblivion.

Her lust had reached a new boiling point, it could only be washed away with her captive's seed. She began clenching and sucking his length with stronger, undulating contractions as her vaginal walls melted around his cock, her rounded hips rolling with grace as she rode him to a soul shattering end.

"Give in! Give me your soul and you shall have...mmmh...pleasure everlasting!" she cried out lustfully, and she moaned in passion as he did just that. The young prince groaned into her cleavage as he finally spent his seed, spurting into his rutting, dark mistress. She threw her head back as her back arched in ecstasy, loving his sweet surrender to her body, as he continued jetting thick ropes of seed into her dark womb. Her round, creamy ass cheeks clenched and quivered as she drove herself as deep down onto him as possible, sucking down every last drop.

His body was daubed with perspiration as he fell back onto the bed, bringing her down on top of him, unwilling to part with her pillowy chest. Kyle's body twitched and steamed in orgasmic aftershocks, his veins corroding black with corruption, as his skin turned slate gray. He was left with a rictus grin on his face as she continued humping him mercilessly, his teeth cracked and smoking from the sheer amount of evil infused into his body.

Fiona leaned over her new lover in exhausted bliss, her heavy breasts squishing softly into his chest as she lay on him. "It is over my sweet prince, you have given up everything to me..." she whispered, as she traced her finger down his lips. "You will be my greatest minion, my Black Knight!" she held her silvery hands around his stricken face, now charred and cruel looking from her sinful ministrations, as her pussy continued to make soft undulations on his still hard cock, a lingering effect of sex magic.

"Yes, my lady..." he affirmed numbly, completely subservient to her dark whims, his hands settling on the silken spheres of her ass, as she nuzzled into his neck.

She looked into his fiery gold eyes, now alight with malice, and she flashed a devilish grin, pleased with her foul deed, before purring into his ear. "There is much to do my champion, before the kingdom is mine...there are maidens to violate with your dark seed...brought to our cause, the fiends they spawn will win me the realm!" The idea of the plan excited both of the lovers immensely, causing Kyle to shoot another torrent of his cursed seed into her scalding depths. She moaned, hoping it would take root, giving her another ruler with which to subjugate the kingdom.

Both hopped off her bed, Kyle finding it hard to detach his hands from her gorgeous body, as she moved behind him. He felt her dainty hands caress his shoulders and her soft bosom skimming against his muscled back. "This is my gift to you..." she purred into his ear, her sweet voice chilling him with goosebumps. He felt a damp mist wrap around his body, becoming heavier and heavier until it solidified into a hulking suit of heavy, black plate armor.

A long, jagged blade materialized in his gauntlet. His transformation was complete, his pitch armor absorbing all light with only his blazing eyes hinting of a person inside. The sorceress cackled evilly in victory.

"Go my prince, spread your seed of darkness for your mistress, your Queen, and then we will rule for all time!" she howled, throwing her laughing head back as she basked in her villainy, her breasts jiggling with her dramatic gesture.

The formerly pure prince left the castle, conquered and enslaved, ready to begin his reign of terror.

The legend of the Black Knight had begun!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
